


Chiffon

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober/Kinkvember 2018! [29]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Polyamory, Sleep Sex, slight - Freeform, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Changkyun has his own ways of waking up his boyfriends.





	Chiffon

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29 - Sleepy sex

Minhyuk wakes up with something pressing up his legs and an arm thrown above his waist. He opens his eyes and looks at Changkyun. He suppresses a small giggle, trying to not wake up Hoseok at his other side.

“Morning” he mutters and Changkyun opens his eyes, hips stopping for only a moment before he resumes what he was doing. “Are you getting off on my leg?”

“Mhm” Changkyun hums, burying his face in Minhyuk’s neck, taking a deep breath and inhaling his scent.

Minhyuk smiles and shuts his eyes again, trying to turn around and steal some more minutes of sleep. The room is still cold, indicating it’s too early in the morning, the sun just starting to shed light from the windows.

“Hyung!” Changkyun whines, “are you gonna leave me like this?”

“Thought you were doing alright all alone so far” Minhyuk says, Changkyun already clinging on him.

“You’re awake and obligated to take care of your boyfriend.” Changkyun pouts, but Minhyuk isn’t having it.

“Have your other boyfriend take care of it.” He presses a kiss on Changkyun’s nose, slowly coming to terms that he’s not sleeping again anytime soon.

“Our other boyfriend is sleeping.” Changkyun half climbs on Minhyuk’s body, crushing a few ribs on his way and Minhyuk has a hard time keeping quiet. So much for Hoseok staying asleep.

“You know what’s his favorite way of waking up, so do us all three a favor.” Changkyun’s erection is very conveniently placed right above Minhyuk’s groin. Maybe sleeping again is getting second on his wish list at the moment. But he won’t admit that now that he just directed the attention to Hoseok.

“By blowing him?” Changkyun looks back at Minhyuk with his doe, fake innocent eyes.

“Smart boy.” Minhyuk pushes him off of his body at the other side of the bed, between him and Hoseok.

“Hyung” Changkyun purrs softly, nesting between Hoseok’s legs. Good thing he has the habit of sleeping on his back when he’s not curled around one of his boyfriends. The lack of clothing helps as well.

Minhyuk finds himself unable to even attempt sleeping again, so he turns around to watch the pair.

Changkyun gets on his elbows and starts mouthing on Hoseok’s thighs, eliciting a low, soft moan from the sleeping man.

“You like that so much you fucker” Minhyuk says with a grin, not sure he’s referring to Hoseok, or Changkyun…or himself.

Changkyun leaves butterfly kisses on Hoseok’s navel, just above the waistband of his briefs, Hoseok moving even so slightly underneath him.

“Hoseok junior woke up first” Changkyun laughs, pecking the tip of Hoseok’s hardening cock above the fabric. He slides the briefs down just enough for Hoseok’s erection to spiral free on his stomach, all at Changkyun’s mercy. He licks a clean stripe from balls to the tip and that’s the moment Minhyuk decides he should slide his hands down his pants to properly enjoy.

Changkyun noses at Hoseok’s groin, his trimmed happy trail and then all the way up to his nipples, taking one in his mouth and the other between his fingers, wet with saliva and precum.

And of course, Hoseok’s so sensitive there that he’s slowly waking up. With Changkyun mouth already marking his chest.

Hoseok hasn’t opened his eyes yet when he exhales in a deep moan, lifts his arm and finds Changkyun’s hair to grab.

“Changkyun, baby?” Hoseok shakes his head slightly, taking a glimpse of Changkyun’s messy hair, retreating back between Hoseok’s legs.

“Yes, love” Changkyun takes the tip of Hoseok’s cock into his mouth and bobs his head.

“What are you doing?” Hoseok moves to get more comfortable on the pillows, half-sitting to get a better view of Changkyun.

“Only what Minhyuk hyung told me to do” Changkyun massages the spot behind Hoseok’s balls, taking more of his shaft into his mouth.

“Thank me later” Minhyuk smiles when Hoseok looks at him.

“I always enjoy the mandatory hornyness in this house.” Hoseok rolls his hips, watching Changkyun’s cheeks getting full. He pulls Minhyuk closer too, enough to cup his face and kiss his lips.

“Changkyunnie woke me up rubbing on my leg you know” Minhyuk brushes his lips against Hoseok’s and feels a hand creeping under his shirt.

“Yeah, he does that more often than not” Hoseok comments, caressing Changkyun’s soft, messy hair, “he’s such a good boy, isn’t he?”

“He’s the best boy” Minhyuk agrees, letting Hoseok jerk him off lazily. Everything is slow, Changkyun humping the balled sheets underneath him and taking Hoseok in his mouth, Minhyuk thrusting up in Hoseok’s fist and kissing his neck.

Changkyun snaps his hips a little faster, desperate to make the most of the friction and little pressure from the covers he’s rocking against and his hyungs know he’s getting close. They know he’s gonna come like that, lying on his belly, inside his pajama pants.

It’s exactly what Changkyun does, with little purrs and calling his boyfriends’ names, his face buried in Hoseok’s thighs and his pelvis moving until there’s a big wet stain on their bed.

Hoseok is the first to move, locking his hands under Changkyun’s armpits and lifting him up. High enough for Changkyun to throw his arms around Hoseok’s neck, soft and cuddly after his orgasm, and for Hoseok to finish jerking himself off, Minhyuk next to him doing the same.

Minhyuk leans in to leave a wet kiss on Changkyun’s cheek, one more on Hoseok’s lips while whispering how much he loves them.

And then Hoseok comes, hugging Changkyun with his free hand and looking at Minhyuk coming too, almost at the same time.

Changkyun slowly slides down to properly sit on Hoseok’s lap, Minhyuk falling on their side and suddenly there’s too much space on their bed with all three on top of each other.

“Time to get cleaned up and make breakfast” Hoseok announces after a while, the room filled with light by now but Changkyun remains unmoving on top of him.

“Shh, don’t move” Minhyuk coos, “our baby fell asleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
